Kate and Garrett- the story
by DreamyCat.com
Summary: I really like Kate and Garrett right now. And FF didn't have a lot of stories, so I'm going to write one. The story of Kate and Garrett through their eyes. From BD to forever.
1. Chapter 1

Kate and Garrett

**Kate**

It had been almost four months after we visited Carlisle and his coven for Edward and Bella's wedding. Irina had gotten mad, because they invited a werewolf and ran off. We of course had to follow her and miss the dancing. When we caught up with her, she was half-way to our home in Alaska. She had stopped to wait for us. She explained that she still couldn't believe that the Cullen's let a werewolf in. We comforted her and went home. We were happily living in Denali for four months, until Irina told us she wanted to go and apologise to the Cullen's. We were thrilled with the idea and let her go. That was, until we got the call to come to Forks. We didn't know what to expect. Maybe Irina had apologised and we were called to celebrate. Maybe they were in trouble. We packed and got into Eleazar's Maserati. When we got there, I smelled something different in there. It was a scent close to a vampire, but also a human. I couldn't place it.

"Edward!" Tanya had yelled and hugged him. He hugged back. "Hello, Tanya. Kate, Eleazar, Carmen." He murmured back. "Carlisle said he needed to talk to us right away," Tanya said. "What's the problem? Trouble with the werewolves?" She asked. "No. Our truce with the werewolves is stronger than ever." Edward said. I chuckled. "Aren't you going to let us in? Where's Carlisle?" Tanya asked without waiting for an answer.

"Carlisle had to leave." Edward told us. There was a short silence. "What's going on, Edward?" Tanya asked him. "If you give me the benefit of the doubt for just a few minutes. I have something difficult to explain, and I'll need you to be open-minded until you understand." He said. We all nodded.

"Is Carlisle all right?" Eleazar asked anxiously. "None of us are all right, Eleazar." Edward said and patted Eleazar's shoulder. "But physically, Carlisle is fine." He said. "Physically?" Tanya asked him sharply. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that my entire family is in very grave danger. But before I explain, I ask for your promise. Listen to everything I say before you react. I am begging you to hear me." He said.

"We're listening. We will hear it all before we judge." Tanya said finally. "Thank you, Tanya," Edward said fervently. "We wouldn't involve you in this if we had any other choice." He let us in and we moved into the hall.

Tanya sniffed. "I knew those werewolves were involved." She muttered. "Yes, and they're on our side. Again." Edward said. "Where's your Bella?" Carmen asked him. "How is she?" "She'll join us shortly. She's well, thank you. She's taken to immortality with amazing finesse." Edward said.

"Tell us about the danger, Edward. We'll listen, and be on your side, where we belong." Tanya said quietly. Edward took a deep breath. "I'd like you to witness for yourselves first. Listen- in the other room. What do you hear?" He asked us. We listened. "A werewolf, I assume. I can hear his heart." Tanya said. "What else?" Edward asked.

"What is that thrumming? Is that… some kind of a bird?" I asked. It was definitely a heart, but there were two of them in the other room. "No, but remember what you are hearing." He said. Tanya and Edward spoke a little more. "All right, Bella? Bring out Renesmee, please." He said and looked behind him. Bella came out with a werewolf next to her, carrying something. The thing peeped from behind her hair and I snarled. I jumped back to the door, ready to bolt out of here when it would strike. How could they make one of them? Tanya skidded four steps back. Eleazar threw himself in front of Carmen protectively.

Edward put his arm around that thing and said: "You promised to listen:" He reminded us. "Some things cannot be heard!" Tanya shouted. "How could you, Edward? Do you know what this means?" She asked. "We have to get out of here." I said my hand on the doorknob. Too many memories were rushing in at a time. Memories of Sasha, little Vasilii, the Volturi killing our mother. "Wait," Edward said. "Remember what you hear, what you smell. Renesmee is not what you think she is." Edward said hardly.

"There are no exceptions to this rule, Edward." Tanya snapped at him. "Tanya," Edward said sharply, "you can hear her heartbeat! Stop and think about what that means." "Her heartbeat?" Carmen asked, peering around Eleazar's shoulder. "She's not a full vampire child. She is half-human." Edward explained. We started at him like he was speaking another language that we didn't understand. Half-human and half-vampire? Maybe we were wrong after all.

"Hear me. Renesmee is one of a kind. I am her father. Not her creator- her biological father." Edward said. "Edward, you can't expect us to-," Eleazar started to say but Edward cut him off. "Tell me another explanation that fits, Eleazar. You can feel the warmth of her body in the air. Blood runs in her veins. You can smell it." He said.

"How?" I breathed. "Bella is her biological mother," Edward told me. "She conceived, carried, and gave birth to Renesmee while she was still human." Edward said. I couldn't believe it. How could it be true? "I've never heard of such a thing." Eleazar said.

Carmen moved to the child. "You seem to have your mother's eyes." She said in a calm voice. "But your father's face." She added. She smiled at Renesmee. Renesmee smiled back. She touched Bella. "Do you mind if Renesmee tells you about herself? She has a gift for that." Bella asked. "Do you speak little one?" Carmen asked. "Yes. But I can show you more than I can tell you." She said and put her hand on Carmen's cheek. Carmen stiffened like I would have shocked her. Eleazar was at her side in an instant, ready to yank her away. "Wait." Carmen said. Minutes passed by and Renesmee let her hand fall to her side. "She really is your daughter, isn't she?"Carmen breathed, switching her eyes to Edward. "Such a vivid gift! It could only come from a very gifted father." She said. "Do you believe what she showed you?" Edward asked her. "Without a doubt." Carmen said. If Carmen would believe it, it must be true. We went up to her. Renesmee showed Eleazar next, who at first jerked away. But after Carmen talked to him, he let the child show him. He believed her too, after it. Tanya was next. She didn't jerk away and listened to the whole story. I was the last one. Renesmee put her hand on my cheek. I saw Bella, giving birth to Renesmee. Then she showed me how she grew. She really wasn't immortal. After the pictures, I saw the child again. "I believe you know. You really aren't immortal." I said.

"Thank you, cousins. We really appreciate it." Edward said. We nodded and went into the living room to wait for the other witnesses.


	2. Chapter 2

**Garrett**

As I was walking in the streets of Ohio, I thought about what that last vampire said to me when he left with his mate. _I think it is time for you to settle down, my friend. Find your mate and be happy._ Like I would ever find a girl that I would actually love. Mates. That's just such a sappy word to even think about. If I would find the one and only, I think I would know the feeling. But right know it feels so funny. I get into an ally as the sky darkens, ready to feed. I always look for annoying Brits, so I could kill them. Nobody really liked them. As I heard a man coming my way, I listened to him. Singing with a British accent. Definitely drunk. I smiled. They were the slowest to understand what was happening to them. I stalked the man, waiting for the right time to strike. I saw him carrying a guitar case. A music, really? He couldn't even sing on key. I ran up to him and pinned him on the wall. He started struggling and trying to call for help. Little did he know that help wouldn't show up. "Shut up." I told him. "I hated the first British invasion, and I hated the second one even more." I said and got ready to bite. "Even the Beatles?" Someone asked behind me. I looked to find two vampires. A tall and muscled man and a blonde woman holding his hand. _Lucky guy._ I thought. "Really Garrett?" He asked me. "Old habits die hard." I said. "Carlisle needs you." The blonde said. So they were friends with Carlisle? I haven't seen my old friend in decades. I dropped the man. "Sounds interesting. But first I better finish my meal." I said and smiled. Of course I would help my old friend. I ran back to the man and drained him up. Ah, A negative, my favourite. As he fell limp in my arms, I stood up and whipped my mouth. It came as a habit from my human years.

"So, what does Carlisle need now?" I asked them. "He needs your help. You can go to Forks, where his son, Edward is waiting for you. He will explain everything. We have to go on." The blonde said. "I love a great adventure. I'm in." I said without thinking. They smiled in relief. "You have to go to Washington. There's a little town named Forks there. I think you being a nomad, you should know that." The man said. I nodded and started running in the direction of the town. As I was running, I thought about why Carlisle would need me. We hadn't heard from each other in centuries, so why now? I asked myself. I shrugged it off and just ran.

After hours of just running I passed the "Welcome to Forks" sign. I smelled the air and felt the scent of vampires and werewolves in it. Ugh, I hate werewolves. I knew that there were already a lot of vampires here. I could smell it from the air. I guess my gift of better senses was good after all. I arrived at the house Blondie and Dimples told me about. House? They should call it a mansion. I walked up the front steps and saw the boy, Edward, opening the door. "Hello Garrett," he said quietly. I nodded and came inside. "Before you judge, listen and smell. What do you hear? What do you smell?" He asked me. I smelled. There was something close to a human in the other room. A lot of vampires and some werewolves. I pinched my nose. "Ugh, it stinks in here." I said. Edward smiled. I listened. Heartbeats. Three normal ones and one really fast one. "Who is that?" I asked him. "Bella, bring Nessie." Edward called and a newborn cam in the room with a child. I froze. If that must be an immortal child, why did I hear her heart and smell her blood. "What is she?" I asked. "Garrett, this is Renesmee. She is my and Bella's biological daughter." He said. "Really? Fascinating. I have never heard of such a thing." I said. She showed me the proof and I instantly believed it. "My my, are you special:" I said to her. Nessie smiled. I stood up from kneeling and headed into the living room to mingle. I saw a lot of vampires there. Covens and nomads. I saw Randall, Mary and Peter and Charlotte in a corner. I waved at them and they waved back. I saw the Egyptian coven and the Irish coven. I saw the other Cullen's and another coven. It consisted of three women and a man. The man and a woman were Spanish, dark hair and olive skin. The second woman had curly blonde hair, which had a strawberry tint to it. And when I looked at the last woman, I say, I gasped.

She was so beautiful. Her straight blonde hair was long, the colour of corn silk. Her golden eyes were big and sparkly, that held a sarcastic and funny look to them. She looked at me and I closed my mouth. She smiled and I returned the smile. I walked to her coven and sat down in front of her.

"Hello, my name is Garrett." I said. She smiled and held out her hand and I shook it. "Hi, Garrett, my name is Kate." She said. Even her name was perfect. Her voice was like she was singing everything she said. She was in all ways, perfect beyond belief. "So are you going to sit there all day staring at me?" She asked and smirked. "Uh, um…," I stuttered. "That's what I thought." She said. I chuckled. "So, why are your eyes such colour?" I asked her, ignoring her family. "We hunt animals. We think it's wrong to take a life from a human." She said. "Interesting. But doesn't the blood make you weaker or something?" I asked her. She laughed. "Of course not. It's just like blood from a human, only not as tasty. It's like a human trying to survive on tofu for the rest of their life." She said. I nodded. She was very interesting. I decided to ask her more questions about her, her family and the diet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kate**

As I sat in the living room, I heard Edward go to the door. Another vampire. I heard a low, musical voice talk to him. I guess he believed Nessie, because he came in here soon after Bells went there with Nessie. I saw him and I stopped breathing. He was more handsome than anyone I had ever seen. His curly brown hair was to his chin, which had a stubble on it. His burgundy red eyes were sparkly and mischievous. He waved to the nomads, looked around and stopped when he saw us. He looked at the others, sizing them up, and stopped at me. I saw him start gaping. I smirked. He closed his mouth and came towards us.

"Hello, my name is Garrett." he said. I smiled and held out my hand and he shook it. "Hi, Garrett, my name is Kate." I said. His name suited him perfectly. His voice was low, but musical as I already said..He was perfect. "So are you going to sit there all day staring at me?" I asked and smirked. "Uh, um…," he stuttered. "That's what I thought." I said. He chuckled. "So, why are your eyes such colour?" he asked me, ignoring my family, who wanted to talk to him. "We hunt animals. We think it's wrong to take a life from a human." I said. "Interesting. But doesn't the blood make you weaker or something?" He asked. I laughed. "Of course not. It's just like blood from a human, only not as tasty. It's like a human trying to survive on tofu for the rest of their life." I said. He nodded, understanding me. He was very interesting. He seemed to ask a lot about our diet. I answered him as he asked more questions about us. He looked like he was actually interested in the diet.

"So, where are you from?" He asked. "I was born in Slovakia, but me and my two sisters moved here. We met Carmen and Eleazar on the way. Right now we live in Denali, Alaska. That's where our coven name comes from. The Denali coven." I said. "Two sisters? I see only one." He said. I stiffened. I wasn't ready to talk about Irina. I shook my head and ran outside. I ran as fast as I could, through the trees. I stopped at a cliff, sitting down on a rock. I put my head in my hands. I was even a coward with talking. How could I think I could stay alive in the battle? I questioned myself. I heard footsteps and turned around. Garrett stopped next to a tree about 6 metres from me. I turned my back to him. I was not ready to talk to him.

"Kate, what's wrong? Was it something I said?" He asked me. "It was something you asked." I mumbled, low enough for him to catch it. "About your sister?" He asked. I nodded. "I'm not ready to talk about it." I said. He came closer, now about 2 metres from me. "Then I won't ask. I'm not going to make you tell me. You can tell when you're ready." He said. I smiled to myself. No guy had ever treated me like he did. I felt him touch my shoulder. It's good that I died down the shocks, or he would be on the other side of the cliff by now. "You can tell me if you want to." He said. I nodded and patted the rock next to me. He sat down on it and looked at me. I didn't want to look at him, though, because I thought I would break down because my sister. "Kate, look at me." Garrett said. I shook my head. "Kate, I'm not going to ask you again. Please, look at me." I sighed and looked at him. His eyes didn't hold the sarcastic look, only concern. I sighed. "I guess I could tell you. Irina is my second sister. She, she is the reason why the Cullen's are in danger. She saw Nessie and didn't let them explain. She travelled to Italy and told the Volturi." I explained. "She did it because the werewolves killed her mate. Laurent, he was a nomad too. Maybe you knew him?" I asked. He thought for a moment and shook his head. "But why did she think Nessie was a threat?" He asked. And there comes the bullet to my shield. I hugged myself tight and ran back to the house. I heard him say something to himself and run after me. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. As I saw the house I jumped up and landed on the highest tree in front of the house. I saw Garrett come up to the house, look around and go into the house. Tricked him. I thought to myself.

I don't know how long I had been up on the tree. Maybe 3 or 4 days. I felt the aching in my throat become bigger, so I decided to go hunting. I jumped down from the tree. I ran part the trees into a clearing. I saw a grizzly bear. Odd, they should be hibernating. I pushed the thought aside and stalked my prey. I waited until it turned its back to walk away, and leaped to it. It realized too late that it was going to be a meal. I jumped on the back of the bear. He roared and I sunk my teeth into its neck. The sweet blood came into my mouth and my throat ache got duller. Oh the sweet taste of blood. I drained the bear and felt better. I put the bear in a place where humans wouldn't find it if they came across these parts of the woods. I started running home, but a hand caught mine and I was pulled backwards. The hand was really warm, even for a vampire. But the person was going in lightning speed. They finally stopped at a meadow and I looked to find Garrett sitting next to me, looking at me worriedly.

"What?" I asked him. "Where have you been these last 4 days? Everyone's been worried sick." He said. I didn't let go of his hand. He smiled when he looked at our hands, but didn't let go either. "I was just out hunting." I finally said. "You weren't out hunting for 4 days, Katrina. What's going on?" He asked me seriously. Nobody called me Katrina except for my sisters if I was in trouble. "I can't tell you. It will hurt too much if I did." I told him. His expression softened. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Just come back to the house. Your family is very worried about you." He said. I smiled gratefully and we stood up and ran to the house, our hands still together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Garrett**

As I saw Kate stalking that bear, I knew I wanted to go hunting with her. She was so graceful and strong and fast. But she would never go hunting for humans. I guess I have to try her way then. I saw her drain and hide the body of the bear. She started running in human pace. But when she picked up the pace I grabbed her hand and ran into the centre of the meadow. I sat her down and sat next to her. I saw her looking at our hands and smile a little. I smiled when she looked up. Maybe, just maybe, she likes me a little. Score!

"What?" She asked me. "Where have you been these last 4 days? Everyone's been worried sick." I said. She didn't let go of his hand. I didn't let go either. "I was just out hunting." She finally said. "You weren't out hunting for 4 days, Katrina. What's going on?" I asked her seriously. "I can't tell you. It will hurt too much if I did." She finally told me. My expression softened. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Just come back to the house. Your family is very worried about you." I said. She smiled gratefully and we stood up and ran to the house, our hands still together. "So Kate, in a totally unrelated situation. If a guy likes a girl, and he is sure she likes him at least a little bit, what should the guy do?" I asked her. Her face fell. I guess she thought that I liked another girl. She was the only one I had eyes for.

"I think that the guy should tell the girl. If she already likes him, she should be happy to go on a date with him. But if I was the girl, I would hope the guy would do something cool to show me his feelings. But guys don't see me that way, so there isn't a chance that that would happen." She said. I wanted to yell at her for that. She was so amazing, how would guys not see her like that? She was so perfect in every way possible. "Why do you ask? Do you have a crush on a girl?" She asked. I chuckled. "Yes, you could say that. She is the most beautiful girl in the world, her eyes are so mesmerising, and her voice is so angelic. And I only have eyes for her and her only." I said, hoping she would catch up to it. But my plan failed when she let go of my hand and snapped: "Well, I hope you're happy with her then." It broke my heart to hear that. How could she not think it was her? I was holding her hand for Pete's sake. I sighed and didn't run after her. I ran up the steps of the house and saw the person I wanted to talk to.

"Hey Tanya, can I talk to you for a moment?" I asked her. She excused herself from talking to Maggie and came up to me. "What do you want, nomad?" She asked. Guess she didn't like nomads. "A guy in this room likes your sister, Kate. I wanted to know, what that guy has to do to get her attention." I asked her. "You're the guy right?" She asked. "What? No." I said and rubbed the back of my neck. "You're the guy, right?" She asked again. "OK. I am." I said. "How did you figure it out?" I asked her. "Easy. You've been following her like a lost puppy. That and you are the only single guy in the room." She stated. I looked around. Couples were all around me. I should have thought this through. "Well, now you know. Can you help me?" I asked her. She sighed. "OK. As you know, Kate likes when guys don't say it to her face. They could tell her some other way. For you, maybe going hunting with her might help." She said. I listened to every word she said. "So what you're saying is that if I go hunting with her, she will forgive me?" I asked. Tanya nodded. "If you want to see her, you can go outside. She has shield practice with Bella." She said and motioned to the back yard. I saw Kate standing there, her hand on Edward's arm. "Why?" I asked Tanya. "She can put a person flat on their back." She said. She pushed me out of the door and I walked to the training ground.

Kate was helping Bella shield Edward by using her gift of shocks on him. Hmmm. Maybe if Edward can't stand them, I could. I thought as Zafrina blinded me for a second. As my vision came back, I saw Kate with her arm raised, looking at me. As I raised my arm, she looked away. I chuckled. "Kate!" I said and came near her. Maybe I could actually withstand her shock. "Garrett, I wouldn't." Edward said. _Maybe you wouldn't but I would. And stay out of my head!_ I shouted in my head to Edward.

"They say you can put a vampire flat on his back." I said as I slowly approached her. "Yes. Curious?" She smiled and held her palm out and wiggled her fingers playfully. I shrugged. "That's something I've never seen. Seems like it might be a bit of an exaggeration…" "Maybe," Kate said her face serious. "Maybe it only works on the weak or the young. I'm not sure. You look strong, though. Perhaps you can withstand my gift." She said. I grinned confidently. I touched my index finger on her palm, and got shocked. With a loud gasp, I fell backwards and hit my head on a piece of granite. "I told you so," Edward mumbled.

My eyelids trembled for a few seconds, but then I opened my eyes wide. I stared up to a smirking Kate, and smiled. "Wow." I said. "Did you enjoy that?" She asked. "I'm not crazy, but that was sure something." I laughed and slowly got on my knees. "That's what I hear." She said. I smiled at her. She held out her hand and I took it. "I'm sorry, if it hurt. I should have died the shocks down." She said. "No, it was fantastic." I said. She smiled at me. "Look, Kate, I wanted to talk to you. Do you want to go hunting together?" I asked her. "I can't drink humans." She stated. "No, not humans. Animals." I told her. She smiled. "Well, in that case, meet me out here at 5 o clock in the morning." She said and walked back to the house, me following her like Tanya said, a lost puppy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kate**

How could he? He held my hand and then told me he liked another girl. I let go of his hand and ran inside. I ran up to the kitchen, where Edward and Bella were feeding Nessie. "Hey Bella, do you want to practice?" I asked her. I needed to get my mind off of Garrett for a while. Edward raised his eyebrows, but I glared to silence him. "OK. Sure. Let's go outside to the back yard. "OK. So the point is to push the shield out of you and try to shield Edward. I'm going to shock him to get you better motivated." I explained. She nodded and I put my palm out. Edward touched it and collapsed. "Sorry, Edward." Bella said. "No, you're doing great, love." He said. I heard footsteps come. I looked back and saw Benjamin, Tia, Maggie, Alistair, the Cullen's, my family and Garrett. It surprised me that he came. I thought he hated me. I turned back to training. I shocked Edward a couple of times, but the last time, he didn't feel it. I turned the shock level to max, but he still didn't feel it. Bella must have learned.

After practice, I heard Garrett call my name. "Garrett, I wouldn't." Edward warned him."They say you can put a vampire flat on his back." He said as he slowly approached me. "Yes. Curious?" I smiled, playing along. I held my palm out and wiggled my fingers playfully. He shrugged. "That's something I've never seen. Seems like it might be a bit of an exaggeration…" "Maybe," I said my face serious. "Maybe it only works on the weak or the young. I'm not sure. You look strong, though. Perhaps you can withstand my gift." I said. He grinned confidently. He was going down. He touched his index finger on my palm, and got shocked. With a loud gasp, he fell backwards and hit his head on a piece of granite. "I told you so," Edward mumbled.

His eyelids trembled for a few seconds, but then he opened his eyes wide. He stared up to a smirking me, and smiled. "Wow." He said. "Did you enjoy that?" I asked. "I'm not crazy, but that was sure something." He laughed and slowly got on his knees. "That's what I hear." I said. He smiled at me. I held out my hand and Ihe took it. "I'm sorry, if it hurt. I should have died the shocks down." I said. "No, it was fantastic." He said. I smiled at him. "Look, Kate, I wanted to talk to you. Do you want to go hunting together?" HeI asked me. "I can't drink humans." I stated. "No, not humans. Animals." He said. I smiled. "Well, in that case, meet me out here at 5 o clock in the morning." I said and walked back to the house, him following me like a lost puppy.

In the morning, I dressed in my hunting clothes. I put my hair up and went downstairs. I met Garrett there. "Ready to go?" I asked him. He smiled and nodded. We ran out into the woods. I ran a few paces in front of him, showing him how to hunt vegetarian style. He observed my every step. I finally stopped and smelled the air. I could smell a feint scent of a deer. "Can you smell that?" I asked him. He closed his eyes. After a while he nodded. "Just let your instincts take over and follow the scent." I said. He opened his eyes and flew through the trees. I followed him. He was just as fast as I was. I stopped when he leaped to the deer. I observed how he took it down with ease. He sunk his teeth into its neck and drained it in a second. I ran to his side. "You did great for the first time." I said. "Now it's my turn." I said and took off towards the others. I jumped on ones back and let my venom take it over. It fell down and I sunk my teeth into it and drained it whole. I felt Garrett come closer, until he was hovering over me. I looked up at him. His eyes shone with, love? No, it can't be. I looked all over the field to where he might look. I found nobody. I looked back into his eyes.

"Kate, why did you run away?" He asked me. I looked back down. He sat next to me, not taking his eyes off of me. "Because you like another girl. And it would be weird to like you if you didn't like me back." I said truthfully. He smirked. "Katie," He said. I looked at him. Nobody had ever called me that. But I liked it when he said it. "Did you think I actually liked another girl besides you?" He asked. I looked back at him. I nodded. He laughed.

"Katie, I was talking about you. I like you. Not anyone else." He said and hugged me. His arms felt so warm against me, so I leaned into his embrace. I smiled. He really liked me! I guess true love really did exist. "Kate, why would you think that I would like any other girl?" He mumbled against my hair. I shrugged. "I guess by the way you talked about her. She seemed so perfect." I said. "But you are perfect. Your personality lights up the room. You're a great fighter and have you seen yourself in the mirror lately? You're beautiful!" He said. I smiled against his chest. "I should really get this dead deer out of here. It's starting to smell." I complained. He chuckled and stood up. He held out his hand and I took it, never letting go. I hid the deer and we ran back home.

"So, did you like the blood of the deer?" I asked him. "If you want the truthful answer, no. It was disgusting. How can you drink that?" He asked. "You learn to adapt to it. But the carnivores are better because they taste closer to human blood." I said. I saw Bella come in, look at us, and go upstairs. "So, you want to go hunting again? We only have 3 days left." I asked him. "Sure. I'd love to do that." He said and hugged me. "You have no idea how much I like you, Kate." He whispered against my hair.


	6. Chapter 6

**Garrett**

It was the day before the Volturi were going to be here. At 5 o clock in the afternoon, we all went to the clearing to discuss where we were going to stand. The Cullen's and the Denali's were going to be in the first line. The Irish, the Egyptians, the Romanians and the Amazons were going to be in the second line. The wolves were going to be all around the group. And us nomads, we could choose were we wanted to stand. I immediately chose next to Kate, because I had to protect her. "Hey, Kate, you want to go hunting?" I asked her. She looked at me and nodded. We took off into the woods, hoping to find something good. I smelt a bear. Two of them. Great. I looked at Kate and she knew what we were going for. I sped through the trees, looking for the bears. I finally saw them and leaped up in the air. I landed on ones back and sunk my teeth into its neck. I drained it and felt my strength coming back. I looked at Kate and saw her standing behind me, her bear already gone. She was very fast.

"Garrett, why did you choose to stand next to me?" She asked me. I smiled. "Because I feel very protective of you, Katie. I don't know why, but I just do. And I want to be sure that you won't make a stupid mistake." I added. "But you don't have to protect me. I am fully capable of protecting myself." She said and sat next to me. "Well, somebody has to have your back." I said and put my arm around her. She smiled gratefully at me.

"I have to tell you something." Kate started as we were walking back into the clearing. "About what?" I asked. "About my past. You have to know about it." She said. "You sure you want to tell me?" I asked her. She nodded. "I was born in Slovakia about a thousand years ago. I grew up to be the bodyguard of my tribe's leader. I had to always follow her around, wherever she went." She said. "But one night, a vampire named Sasha attacked. She killed the leader and was stalking to me. I was scared that she was going to kill me. But she did the unexpected, she turned me. After 3 days, I woke up. Sasha told me who I was. She said she also had another daughter, named Tanya. She told me she turned me because of my courage to fight against her. And after we found out about my gift, she had seen me becoming even stronger. I had always been the strongest in our coven. After Irina was turned, life was taking a turn to the better side. But when the Volturi arrived, everything came crashing down. My mother was killed because she made an immortal child, Vasilii. She didn't tell us, because she feared the Volturi were going to find out and kill her. But after our mother and Vasilii died, Tanya took over the leadership. At first she wanted me to be the leader, but after seeing me and how broken I was, she had to do it herself. After that, we found out that we could drink animals. Our life became better after we met Carmen and Eleazar. We moved to Alaska and we have been living there since then." She continued. I listened to everything she had to say.

"Two years ago, Irina met a nomad, Laurent. They became mates. Irina was finally happy. We were all happy for her. But only I saw through Laurent. He didn't drink animal blood. He still drank humans after being with us for over 4 months. His eyes stayed red. I told Irina but she still loved him. She told me I would understand when I found my mate." She said. I smiled and held her hand and pulled her closer to me. "But Irina changed after Laurent was killed by the werewolves here. She finally came to apologize to the Cullen's two months ago. But I guess after seeing a werewolf and Nessie, she became overwhelmed and ran to the Volturi. And know were all under a death sentence because of her." She finished.

We arrived at the clearing. The wolf, Jacob, was sitting with Benjamin and Tia next a fire, talking about battles. I winked at Kate and ran to sit next to them. "Name any American battle, I was there." I told Jacob. "Um, the Little Bighorn." He finally said. I smiled. "I came this close to biting Custer, but the Indians got him first." I said and chuckled. Kate came to sit on my lap. "Try Oleg's assault on Constantinople. He didn't win that one on his own." She said. I had told her about some of the Battle's I had been in. She must have listened to me. "If you're talking battle's you're talking eleven year of war. No one does rebellion, like the Irish." Liam said as his coven came to sit near us. "You lost the eleven years war." I told him. "Ai, but it was one hell of a rebellion." He said. I grinned. I guess both of us hate the Brits.

After that everyone was gathered around, listening to war stories. The Romanians were talking now. "It's so interesting, hearing about different battles." I heard Kate whisper. I looked at her. "My coven hasn't been to any battle." She said. "You are going to be now." I whispered back.

The next morning we were gathered in the clearing, waiting for the Volturi to arrive. I was hovering next to Kate, making sure she was protected. As I saw them coming from the trees, I couldn't help myself from saying, "The redcoats are coming, the redcoats are coming." I chuckled and slid one step closer to Kate and took her hand into mine. She smiled gratefully at me. I looked at the Volturi. Everyone was in black cloaks. I saw a woman standing near Demetri. Irina. She was the only one who was not dressed in black. She had blonde hair and golden eyes just like Kate and Tanya. She looked at her sisters. I saw her eyes flicker to me and smile just a little. And as Carlisle stepped forward, the meeting had begun.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kate**

I wasn't really paying attention to what Carlisle and Aro were saying. I just looked at Irina or Garrett. Irina, because I hoped she would be safe. Garrett, because he was standing next to me and I wanted to know that he didn't leave my side. But when I saw Irina say that she would take the blame, I was only paying attention on her. I saw guards come up behind her, and Demetri lighting a torch. No, this can't be happening. I saw Irina look at me and Tanya and mutter a sorry. The guards ripped her arms off as Felix ripped off her head. Caius lit her body and I saw the flames go up. That was over the line.

Tanya and I screamed at the same time, and started running towards Caius. I heard Edward yell out and Tanya being caught. I could kill him on my own. I ran as fast as I could. Rosalie tried to grab me, but I shocked her off. Emmett came charging in and knocked me on the ground. I shocked him and he finally let go. But as I started running again, another body collided with mine and we fell into the snow. I would know those warm hands anywhere. Garrett. He locked his arms around me as I shocked him with everything I got. He still didn't let go. And then I saw darkness. Zafrina had blinded me. My screams turned into moans. I felt Garrett regain himself and hold me tighter. Bella's doing. "If I let you up, will you knock me down again, Katie?" He asked me. I snarled in response. How could he keep me from killing Caius? "Tanya, Kate, listen. Irina wouldn't want you to do this. If you attack now, all of us are going to die." Carlisle said. I finally stopped struggling and fell into Garrett's arms.

"It's OK, Katie. You're safe with me." He whispered to me. I looked up at the Volturi. Aro and Caius were looking at me. I guess they found out about my gift. Finally Garrett let me up and we went back to our spot in the line. When he let me go, I pulled him back. I really needed him right now. "May I offer a side to be considered?" He asked, taking a step forward. "Nomad," Aro said nodding. "I came here on Carlisle's request," He started saying and I listened to very word he had to say. He really had a way with words. When he stepped back to me, he sunk into a half-crouch, ready to fight. I did the same. But the battle didn't come.

When the Volturi were talking, I was suddenly surrounded by good-byes. Bella said good-bye to Nessie with Edward. Emmett and Rosalie kissed. Some hugged; some just stared at each other. "If we live through this, I'll follow you anywhere, woman." Garrett said. "Now he tells me," I shot back. He chuckled and hugged me close to him.

Aro turned to us. He started yaffing about the voting. But when Edward called Alice's name, I felt a ray of hope. Maybe we could live through this. Alice came with Jasper, Kachiri and a man and woman who I didn't recognize. She said they were Nahuel and Huilen. Nahuel was a vampire hybrid, just like Nessie. He had bitten his aunt, Huilen, when he was a young child. Aro had asked him a few questions about his kind. We found out Nessie is going to live forever. That made Edward and Bella really happy. And I didn't realise the Volturi left until I was in the air.

Garrett had his arms around me, swinging me around in circles. He pulled me in a hug. "Do you know what is going to happen know?" He asked me. I smiled and looked up at him. "We are going to be together forever." I said and he kissed me for the first time.

When I looked around, I saw Tanya and my coven together in a family hug. I went there as Garrett went to say good-bye to some of his nomad friends. "Tanya," I said as she hugged me. "How could this have happened?" She asked me. "We were supposed to get Irina back." She continued. "But know she doesn't exist anymore." She said and broke down into a tearless sob. I hugged my sister tight. "She won't die in vain. She will always be remembered." I told her. She nodded. Carmen and Eleazar hugged us tight. This was a plus in the vegetarian diet: you can experience the bonds of family like humans. "Well, at least we get something good out of this." Tanya said. I looked to where she was staring. Garrett was laughing with Benjamin and Tia about a joke he told them. I smiled sadly. He looked at me, excused himself and ran to my side. "Is everything all right, Katie?" He asked me. I shook my head. He looked pained. "If you're sad, then I'm sad." He said and hugged me. Tanya smiled and pulled both of us into a family hug.

The Cullen's came towards us. Nessie ran up and hugged us. She showed us that we should let go of the past and think about the future. She really was a smart kid. "Thank-you Tanya. Without your help, we might as well be dead." Carlisle said thankfully. He looked a Garrett. "My old friend, it looks like you have finally found a mate." He said. Garrett smiled and nodded. "We will see each other more often then." He said and shook his hand. "You simply must come to Denali, Carlisle. It's beautiful in the winter." Carmen said and hugged him. "Nessie would love to come. She loves snow." Esme said. Tanya smiled. "Well, then we will be waiting for you." She said. "Garrett, I must say. Golden eyes suit you better than red eyes." Alice said. I smiled at him. "Thanks, cousin." He said. She smiled and leaped into Jasper's waiting arms. "Come on. Let's go home." I said and took his hand.


	8. Chapter 8

**Garrett**

After about 2 hours of being squished between Tanya and Kate in the back of Eleazar's Maserati, I was happy to get out of there. I stepped out of the car and breathed in the Alaskan air. It smelled of trees and snow. I don't know if snow has a smell. "So, what do you think?" Kate asked me. I looked at the house. It was a big brown wooden one. It had big windows and boy was it big. I would guess about two floors. The Denali National park was behind the house, where we would go hunting. "It's beautiful just like you." I finally said. She smiled. "Come on, let's go for a tour." She said and led me into the house.

"This is the living room, and there's the den where we watch movies. There's the kitchen. There's the meeting room, Eleazar's study and the library. On the second floor," Kate said as she led me upstairs. "This is Carmen and Eleazar's room, Tanya's room, the guest room, my room and…," She stopped at a door. It read Irina's room on the sign. I pulled her into a hug and whispered soothing words. "It's all right. Let go of the past and think about the future." I said and rubbed her back. She sobbed tearlessly. "How could he do it in front of us?" She asked me. "He wanted to provoke a fight just to kill us. And he is a nut job." I added. She chuckled sadly. "Well, what else do you want to see?" She asked me. "Well, I haven't seen the forest yet." I said. She smiled and we raced into the woods of the park.

"So what kind of game can you get around this place?" I asked her. "Well, it's usually bears, elk, moose, some foxes and wolves. If you want something big, you can travel to North-Alaska to catch polar bears." She summed up. "But if you just want a snack, a rabbit will do." I nodded. "Let's catch some moose." I said. She nodded and raced north. I ran behind her, my eyes never leaving her. I smelt the moose, and ran faster. I saw a heard of them, about 15. The largest of them caught my eye. I sprang towards him and landed on his back. I bit it and let the venom do its job, until I sunk my teeth into its furry neck. The taste was not as good as a bear, almost like an elk.

I turned around, looking for Kate. She was nowhere to be seen. Of course I panicked. "Kate! Katie! Where are you?" I yelled. If this was a joke, I swear I would…. But my thoughts were interrupted when I heard sobbing. It came from a tree. I slowly looked up. And there was Kate, sobbing tearlessly. I jumped on the same branch as her. "Kate, what's wrong?" I asked softly. "It just hit me. I remember when I used to come hunting to this same place with her." She said. I pulled her into a hug, holding her tight and not letting go. I knew she needed me the most at this time. I didn't say a word, frightened that it would hurt her even more. We sat there, never speaking, until morning. "Katie, your family will be worried if we don't go back." I said softly. She slowly nodded. We jumped down the tree. "You're wrong Garrett." She suddenly said. I looked at her confused. "You said my family is waiting for me. But they are your family too." She said. I smiled at her. "Thanks." I said and we ran back to her house, our house. It felt so good to say that. I had a family. It made me smile every time I thought about it.

As we arrived home, I saw another car in front of the house. Kate stopped. "Kate, who is it?" I asked her. "It's a friend of Eleazar's. He's probably bringing him the papers." She answered. "Papers?" I asked. "He's a professor in the University of Alaska. That's his colleague, Daniel." She said. She took a box out of her coat pocket. "Here. Put these on. Then your eyes will be brown." She said. I slipped the contacts on. She tugged on my arm.

"Hey Daniel." Kate said as we came through the door. "Oh, hey Kate." Daniel said. "A very late Merry Christmas!" He said. Kate nodded. "Daniel, this is Garrett. Garrett, this is Daniel." She said. I grinned and shook his hand. Kate's arm was still on me, just so I wouldn't try anything. "I was just bringing Eleazar these papers to grade. How was your vacation to your cousins?" He asked. "Okay." Kate said. "Well, see you." She said and we hurried off into the den to watch a movie.

"OK. Do you want to watch an action or comedy movie?" She asked me. I started at her. She should know the answer. "OK, action it is." She said and took a movie. She put it in the player and snuggled up against my side. "What are we watching?" I asked her. "The dark knight rises." She whispered as the movie started. It's a good thing that vampires don't sleep, or I would have been exhausted and sleeping right now. Instead, I'm enjoying an action movie with my mate.

Wait, what? Mate? Where did that come from? I hadn't even known her for a month. I guess I would have to consult her about it. I personally would love to have a mate. I didn't know about her though. Even though, she totally digs me, maybe she doesn't want this right now. I mean, her sister died just a few days ago. It would be wrong to forget about it all of a sudden. But whatever makes my Katie happy. I just want to see the shining smile on her face, like right now. I looked at her. She had her head on my chest, smiling up at me. I was the happiest man, or vampire, on earth.


End file.
